guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
荒原
thumb|180px|荒原任務地圖 Description The is perhaps the most dangerous place on the continent of . The ns don't often venture inside its borders, and those who do are seldom heard from again. Stories of man-eating s and gigantic are commonly told around the campfires and inside the huts of the local villages; most of the time to scare little children from wandering into its clinging vines. Getting There of the are treacherous indeed. The path to The Wilds from can be hard due to the spawning of s and s en masse. NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 12 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) Exits Mission Objectives Hunt down the Kidnappers, and rescue the they have taken hostage. * Chase the fleeing Shining Blade. * Rescue the . * Discover how the Shining Blade navigates the jungle. * BONUS Defeat the two chieftains. Primary Follow the path in order to chase the s and rescue the Chosen. Some places along the path are occupied by , which will block the way. Kill the Entangling Roots to remove the plant wall blocking the way. After the first cut-scene, a large number of s will come at you, so try to deal with one at a time (A on the map). After the second cut-scene, kill the s to save the chosen and complete the mission. Bonus Early on in this mission you will reach a crossroads. As well as the path back the way you came and the path forwards, there are paths to the left and right. These paths actually form a loop that goes under the path forwards. Go around the loop and watch out for a path leading off from it. At the end of that path you will see two centaurs (1 on the map). This is the most difficult part of the bonus - do not attack them. Walk forwards slowly until they start talking and then wait until their conversation is finished. Then attack them. They will drop a Vine seed. Take it with you and continue with your quest. Tip: if a party member should the two centaurs, the bonus has not be spoiled as long is neither centaurs are killed, simply direct your party to run out of aggro range. The centaurs should continue talking. Return to the crossroads and continue down the center path. Further on in the mission, you will get to a cutscene where you see the person you're chasing running and a large number of centaurs rushing towards you. Kill them, and then head up the path the centaurs ran down (northwards and eastwards). You will find a glowing circle where you can plant your seed to create a bridge (2 on the map). Then you will need to kill quite a number of centaurs and centaur bosses, including the two centaur bosses whose deaths complete the bonus mission (3 on the map). Skill Capture * from (not available before or ). * from (not available before or ). * from (not available before or ). * (Mesmer) * (Necromancer) * (Monk) * (Ranger) * (Monk) * (Warrior) * (Elementalist) * (Elementalist) * (Ranger) * (Warrior) * (Elementalist) Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:梅古瑪叢林